We Are Warriors
by The Shiny Espeon
Summary: a The Middle and Warriors X-over, this is set in between the Sign Of The Moon & The Last Hope... When Brick got fascinated by a certain series containing cats that live in "clans", nobody thought anything of it. But then when then when Axl, Brick, and Sue wake up in a unfamiliar forest as cats, I believe they should. Almost as stupid as it sounds. First fanfic. Currently on hiatus.
1. Allegiences

_Thunderclan~_

Leader-

**Briarstar- **Dark-brown-and-white tabby she-cat

Deputy-

**Bumblewing- **Black tom with ginger splashes

Medicine Cat-

**Ambereye- **Golden brown she-cat

Warriors

**Darkfall- **Black-and-white tom

**Birdclaw- **Pale grey she-cat

**Darkspot- **White tom with black speckles

**Fleetfur- **Ginger tabby she-cat, former WindClan warrior

**Skyflight- ** Silver-and-white she-cat

**Brownshell- **Dark-and-light brown splashed white she-cat

**Apprentice: Palepaw**

**Sparkwing- **Pale silver she-cat

**Apprentice: Owlpaw**

**Goldenberry- **Golden-and-white she-cat

**Apprentice: Badgerpaw**

**Dawnclaw- **Dark-ginger-and-white she-cat

**Condorstep- **Black tom with ginger paws

**Ghostbreeze- **White tom, former rogue

**Dappledshadow- **Tortoiseshell tom, father to Mintstorm's kits

**Nightstorm- **Black tom with grey patches

**Apprentice: Sheeppaw**

**Crimsontail- **White tom with dark ginger stripes, father to Softheart's kits

**Apprentices:**

**Palepaw- **Very pale brown tabby tom with brown eyes

**Owlpaw- **Brown mackerel she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Badgerpaw- **Black tom with a long, white stripe (along back), blue eyes

**Sheeppaw- **White tom with a black muzzle and paws

**Queens-**

**Mintstorm- **White she-cat with ginger and pale brown dapples, mother to Loonkit (Black tom with grey speckles) and Acaciakit (Ginger she-cat with a white mask)

**Softheart- **Pale grey she-cat, mother to Redkit (White she-cat with red paws, ear tips, and tail) and Bluekit (White tom with blue paws, ears, and tail tip)

**Elders-**

**Nightingale- **Brown tom, former loner


	2. Chapter 1

Hushy, hushy. I know I didn't do a prologue, only because I really don't wanna. But I will get around to it. Also I have a writer's block now…. Truthfully, the only reason why I'm doing this right now if because my brother kept pestering me about it. My other brother gave me ideas. God bless them.

The sun momentarily blinded the ginger tabby, causing her to instinctively turn away. Fleetfur had originated from WindClan, framed of sabotaging the herbs. Flamestar, being a very illogical leader, saw it as a chance to get her out of the way. Now she was a loyal ThunderClan warrior, given a chance by young Briarstar.

She wound her way throughout the foliage toward the lake- she was parched. As she reached the rocky shore, Fleetfur was greeted with the sight of a young tom. Intrigued, she advanced cautiously.

Brick released a groan, groggily opening his eyes. "Waz' happening?" He stood trying to stand on his hind legs, only to fall. "What are you doing?"

Brick whipped his head, spotting an orange tabby. "Doing what?" He asked.

"You know… try to stand on your hind paws."

"Paws?" He asked, glancing down to see paws. "I'm a….cat!" He exclaimed. _"Cat.." _

This cat was _weird. _He acted if as he didn't know he was even a cat, and he just whispered "cat" again to himself. Fleetfur wasn't too sure about him.

Where were Sue and Axl? He _knew _they were here with him. He had only seen a flash of black fur before they had blacked out. "What's your name?" The cat asked. "Brick."

"Really? Well maybe Briarstar will be as understanding as she was with me and let you stay- you could even train as an apprentice! Follow me."

Axl glared at the two cats that were leading him away from "ShadowClan" territory. What a stupid name. He was even more furious to wake up as a cat in the middle of a strange forest and the first thing that he saw was the rather ugly face of a huge grey cat with big white spots.

"We should give him to ThunderClan. Briarstar would _love _him," One snarled, amber eyes ablaze."

"Yeah!" The other agreed.

These cats seemed stupid. "I don't even know what you're talking 'bout," Axl commented. "Nobody asked you!" The grey cat hissed, smacking his cheek with his tail. He cringed away, silently cursing, but he had the sense to be quiet.

The cats halted. "This is border. Cross!" The "sidekick" cat hissed. "Fine," He retorted, stepping across the so-called border. "Wander deeper, you'll find it." With that, the cats turned and disappeared back into the trees. He too turned, and begin padded deeper into the forest.

Sue followed the cats, one pale grey, the other cat white-and-black. "We're almost there, Sheeppaw." The grey cat said. "I know." The other, younger cat grumbled. Concern surged through Sue. "Is he Ok? What's wrong?" "None of your business!" He snarled. Taken aback, she quickly fell back in pace with the older cat. "We're here… hmm, seems Fleetfur found another one." _Another what? _Sue thought she struggled through the brambles. She soon saw a ginger tabby cat, with a small _really _pale brown tabby. Hope lit up her eyes as the cat turned to glance at them.

Brick glanced over as two cats appeared. A third fluffy head appeared, but awkwardly struggled to get through the tunnel. Once she did, she mewed, "Brick?" She broke away from the cats. "I knew it… _Whoop!" _ He said in response. "Stop doing that!" "Sheeppaw growled. The tunnel rustled again, and a black cat carrying a black-and-white cat emerged. "Hey…that _hurt!" _It complained.

Axl was being dragged by a huge cat.

"I can walk you know." He mewed. "Well, I couldn't tell. You refused to move. So I have to do this. It's your own fault." It replied around his scruff-thing. "Here we are, camp," The cat dragged him through and tunnel, and something pricked his paw. _"Hey! That hurt!" _He complained as they reappeared in sunlight. The cat dropped him, and he glared up at him- he seemed startled. Axl followed his gaze, seeing two cats. "Axl!" The young female exclaimed. "At least I'm not alone." He grumbled, quickly hurrying over to Sue and the cat he assumed to be Brick- he wanted to get away from that cat.

"Who are these youngsters', now?" A clear feminine voice rang from the ledge above them.

Wow. Why am I even doing this, especially at 2:00 in the morning?

R&amp;R!


End file.
